Office Play
by KisserofDeath
Summary: Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to an interest in her boss, which she begins to open herself up to more deeper and darker desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

More characters will come into the story later on..

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

APE Organisation was the most well-founded business in the country, standing at the top of its game and making millions every day. In the tallest building, at the centre of the city it shone and dazzled tourists and by passers.

At the top floor, men in expensive suits are gathered around a long glass table. These men were the Directors of the firm and are in a discussion regarding business matters.

"So you think your son is up for the task of running this business, whilst you are away?"

One of the shortest men at the table stated, facing in the direction of the man at the head of the table.

"I believe my son, Mitsuru, is ready to run this business in my absence. Yes the boy was a fragile thing when he was born but I believe that he has what it takes to be the best."

The man at the head of the table, crossed his legs and glared at the man who tried to challenge him.

"I'll make sure to have my assistants Hachi and Nana watch over him as he can have a nasty temperament, but I believe he will be able to take this company to places even I couldn't achieve."

The other men gathered around started to mumble between themselves, agreeing with what he had just said.

An elderly man stood up this time, looking around at the people gathered.

"May I speak my opinion on the matter Head Director?"

The Director looked the old man up and down.

"You may speak Dr Franxx."

Dr Franxx was the owner of APE Scientologies, he has created and brought the company many successes. Holding almost a higher rank than most of the leaders in the room.

"As I will be retiring from my status as director for APE Scientologies, my grandson Hiro will be taking over. I believe he still has a lot to learn in order to run this business too, that's why I will be agreeing with the Director that his son should lead the business in his absence."

The silence broke in the room and the men were back to debating the matter between themselves.

"Gentlemen..."

As the Head director spoke, the others went silent. Staring at the man with unfazed expressions on their faces.

"Can we have a vote on the matter? To vote for Mitsuru to be head of the company in my long-term absence, please raise your hand."

The director looked around the room, a small smirk graced his lips.

"Those in favour of Mitsuru not running the business in my long-term absence."

A Nasty smile plastered itself on the Head Directors face, linking his fingers together and resting his elbows on the translucent table the director look around at his colleagues.

"That settles the matter, Mitsuru will be running the business until my return."

* * *

Kokoro was a quiet and shy girl, when going out with her friends she was never the one to stand out or grab a guy's attention.

There were times she wished she could openly speak her mind or even disagree with a friend every now and then, but the courage always failed to show.

Looking around her room, diving under her bed she grabbed the shoe she was looking for. The black heels with the red backs.

After delicately placing her foot into the shoe, she walked over to the mirror.

With Ash blonde hair in its usual waves, she looked herself over. Wearing a black blazer, then underneath had a Mid-length, black dress with thick straps and a thin red belt that went around the waist.

Giving herself a small smile and nod as an approval of the outfit, Kokoro grabbed her bag and walked out into the living room.

"You look great."

Kokoro looked over to the person who called out the compliment. Miku was her flat mate but also her childhood best friend, she was sitting on the breakfast bar stool with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Really? I'm so nervous, I need this job so bad."

The job interview was for a personal assistant position at the business firm APE. She came across the job position whilst scrolling through the internet and applied immediately when she saw the pay. When she received the call for an interview, she was thrilled.

Miku placed her cereal down and walked over to her nervous friend.

"Don't worry, you'll do great! I think you'll even get the job, especially looking as good as you do."

She gave Kokoro a thumbs up with a cheeky wink. Making Kokoro blush, she quickly glances at the clock hanging up on their living room wall.

"I've got to make a move or I'm going to be late! Thanks Miku, I'll see you tonight for a drink at the Genista bar."

Miku placing her hands on her hips, looked at her friend who was dashing about the apartment.

"Sure thing, you going to bring Futoshi? You guys have been dating for a while now."

Kokoro stopped herself by the front door, Futoshi was the guy she had been seeing for a while. He was sweet and kind, he practically worshipped the ground she walked on but there was always something there at the back of her mind which made her think...is he really the one?

"I'll ask him…anyway see you later, wish me luck."

Dashing out of the apartment, Kokoro ran down her block of stairs and emerged out of the front door to the busy street. Kokoro made her way down to her little car, it was one of the old vintage BMW minis in a dark green colour. Her Grandmother gave this car to her, as she could no longer drive.

Hopping into the small car, Kokoro quickly checked herself over before turning her engine on and driving off down the road.

* * *

Kokoro parked her car in the visitor's bay outside the APE Building. Stepping out of the car, Kokoro briefly looked over the building in front of her. She was awestruck at how incredible the building was, it was so tall that it must have go above the clouds in the sky.

Losing focus, she shook her head to awaken her from the trance the fascinating building had put her in and made her way to the reception.

Entering into the establishment, Kokoro noticed that everything was white not an off white but a bright dazzling white. The place had no ounce of dirt showing, taking some shaky steps towards the receptionist, she approached the reception desk and noticed that the receptionist had long silver hair and dark eyes. Her suit was matching the colour of the reception itself, looking as if she was more furniture than a person.

"I-i'm here for an interview with a Mr Chlorophytum?"

The receptionist looked over to Kokoro, looking her up and down with the plainest expression. Glancing back at her computer screen, the receptionist continued typing.

"Please take a seat...someone will be with you shortly."

Kokoro following the receptionist's instructions, she made her way to the oval office chairs. Again staring around the office building, she again couldn't help but be amazed at the place. Still a bright white but also a couple of glass tables here and there but not one bit of colour, it was either translucent or white.

Footsteps echoed against the white tiles of the place, making Kokoro glance up at the noise. A woman with dark red hair and muddy green eyes approached her. This time the woman was wearing a black blazer and pencil skirt.

"Kokoro Otona?"

Jumping up at the mention of her name, Kokoro walked over to the woman.

"I'm Nana Pistil, Head Director's Chlorophytum Operational Assistant. If you could please follow me."

Quickly shaking hands, Kokoro followed the direction in which the woman named Nana was going.

Nana and Kokoro stepping into the elevator, pushed the button for the top floor. Kokoro feeling even more nervous thought, 'I didn't realise this was a personal assistant position for the CEO of the company!?'

The sound of the elevator doors opening, brought Kokoro back from her anxious thoughts. Walking out into another white reception room, however there was a massive red and black painting that hung behind a curved white couch. Two huge doors on either side, both looking like it could be the entrance to heaven or even...hell.

'I wonder which door I'll be going through.' Kokoro mused over.

"Please take a seat Miss Otona, whilst I inform Mr Chlorophytum that you are here."

Kokoro wandered over to the curved couch, placing herself on the seat she couldn't help but stare at the painting behind her.

She waited there in silence for a few moments until the doors to her left opened.

Instead of Nana standing there, it was a young man. He had slicked back olive hair and piercing deep turquoise eyes. He was attractive and wore a black suit, shirt and red tie that all looked very expensive.

"Miss Kokoro Otona?"

Kokoro blushed as he called out her name, realising she was staring at the man in front of her for too long Kokoro launched herself off the seat.

"Y-y-yes!"

The man who announced her name smirked a little, looking her up and down with his cold stare.

"Please come into my office."

Amazement overflowed Kokoro at the young man's office as it was absolutely massive, it was probably bigger than her apartment. Glass windows spread across the side, giving an incredible view of the city below them. The flooring was white and there was another white couch against the wall with a white desk further along which must have been the desk of the previous assistant.

Looking further down the Office, there was a massive glass desk with 2 large computer screens stood on and a giant white office desk chair. Beyond the desk there was massive TV unit, again made out of the same material as the desk and a giant silver flat screen was placed in the middle.

"You can leave now, Nana."

Kokoro had completely forgotten about the woman in the room, Nana made a small bow towards the young man and exited out of the office, closing the doors behind her gently.

"Take a seat Miss Otona…"

Taking the instruction, Kokoro sat down in the chair that was positioned ahead of the glass desk and the young man walked around to his seat. Kokoro had a quick glance at what was on his desk, she saw that it was a fairly plain beside a gold photo frame.

'I wonder who is in the photo frame, probably his girlfriend...'

"So Miss Otona, shall we get started on this interview?"

Kokoro was startled by the young man sitting at the massive desk, she nodded in agreement and pulled a notepad out of her handbag.

"My name is Mitsuru Chlorophytum, and my father is the creator of APE. He is currently away for business and will be gone for a while. So I am currently running the business for my father in his absence. I need an assistant who is hands on and hardworking, do you think you meet those requirements?"

The young man named Mitsuru, leaned back on his office chair as his piercing turquoise eyes bore into Kokoro's dark blue ones.

With a deep breath, Kokoro gathered her courage and faced Mitsuru head on.

"I do, and my work plus references will prove that to you Mr Chlorophytum."

A sly smirk crept onto Mitsuru's face, he was starting to find this girl very interesting. Looking her up and down, he could tell that she had a very seductive figure which could surely catch the attention of any man.

"I will also need someone who will follow every instruction I give them, are you able to take orders Miss Otona?"

Kokoro couldn't control the feeling that wormed its way into her stomach. Heat flushed to her cheeks as Mitsuru Chlorophytum spoke, she could also feel his eyes trail over her body which made her feel uncomfortable but slightly flattering.

"Yes, I can take orders and professionally perform them Mr Chlorophytum."

Mitsuru lifted himself off of his chair and walked to the front of his desk, resting on the edge with his arms and legs slightly crossed. He looked down at the interviewee and that sly smirk was still on his face.

"So If I told you to sleep with me right now, you would do that?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope to release a new chapter either once or twice a week (depending on how busy I am).

Please be kind with your reviews but I am happy with feedback on what I can improve on.

Kisserofdeath~


	2. Chapter 2

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx*

* * *

Chapter 2

"E-excuse me?"

Kokoro was completely startled at what this man had just said to her. The colour of his eyes matched the coldness of his stare.

"If I told you to sleep with me right here and now, would you?"

Kokoro's face was a bright red and she felt angered at the thought of doing such a thing. She wasn't the type of woman that would roll over for any man, she had more respect for herself.

Kokoro shot up from her chair and glared at Mitsuru, facing eye to eye with him.

"I'm not the type of woman that would sleep with someone to get a job! How can you ask such an inappropriate question?"

Midnight blue met with ocean green, and turning on her heel Kokoro started to leave the office.

"I asked that question, as this is the type of place that men will ask an attractive woman like yourself Miss Kokoro Otona."

Pausing in her footsteps, Kokoro turned her head to see Mitsuru Chlorophytum. He was still in his usual spot, his gaze still ice cold.

"I'm glad you answered the way you did. I don't want my assistant to sleep with anyone in the business, let alone me. Miss Otona, you're actually the first woman to say no to me."

This surprised Kokoro even more, how could any woman say yes straight away. She understood that he was an attractive and slightly seductive man but that doesn't give the reason to have sex with him? A thought crept into Kokoro's mind, did Mr Chlorophytum actually sleep with those women? Thinking of that fact, she blushed and even deeper red.

The office door opened and Nana entered the room, seeing that Kokoro was close to the door she glanced back to Mitsuru.

"I believe your interview time has run over, your next appointment is here Mitsuru."

Mitsuru walked back to behind his desk and started to write something down. Nana brushed past Kokoro to walk up beside Mitsuru's side. She picked up the pieces of paper that Mitsuru Chlorophytum had written on and then looked back up to Kokoro.

"You can cancel that appointment Nana, I've already hired Miss Otona here."

* * *

"Wait what!?"

Kokoro couldn't look at Miku's face, almost splashing her long island ice tea over the both of them. Sitting in their usual bar for drinks, Kokoro decided to tell Miku about her job interview however skipping out the details of being questioned if she would have sex with her future boss.

"So he gave you the job…right then and there!?"

Kokoro nodded her head and went back to drinking her whisky on the rocks. The day seemed surreal to Kokoro, she couldn't help but feel happy that she got the job.

"Kokoro…you said that Mitsuru Chlorophytum is your boss right?"

Kokoro looked at her friend, Miku's cheeks were a light shade of pink which was probably from the alcohol.

"Yes, why?"

Miku's eyes sparkled and suddenly rummaging through her handbag. Pulling out her mobile phone, tapping away at the screen she pulls up a picture of Mitsuru Chlorophytum.

"He's in the top 10 hottest and richest bachelors in the world! Plus you get to work with him every day….I'm so jealous!"

"What you so jealous of now, Miku?"

A deep voice had interrupted the conversation between the girls. Both turning around to see who had called out Miku's name, were two young men. The smaller one had messy, sandy-blonde coloured hair and violet eyes, the taller and larger boy had light brown hair with light blue eyes.

"As you rudely interrupted Zorome, I'm jealous that Kokoro gets to work with a hotty whilst I'm stuck working next to an ugly bastard such as you!"

The smaller one called Zorome glared daggers at Miku and they started to bicker between themselves.

"I don't understand how two people can bicker as much as Zorome and Miku do?"

The larger man stated to Kokoro as he moved out of the way of the arguing pair. Before moving closer to Kokoro he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"By the way…Hi."

The man who had kissed her on the cheek pulled up a bar stool next to Kokoro, she smiled back at him.

"Their families have been the closest of friends, they've been like this since I can remember Futoshi."

Grabbing a couple of beers from the bar, Futoshi passed one to his friend and decided to focus his attention back to Kokoro.

"So how did the job interview go?"

Kokoro blushed and nervously scratched her cheek, she was never good at boasting on her successes in life. When she had graduated from college with the highest score in her year, her poor Grandmother found out on the day of her graduation ceremony.

"They offered me the job."

Kokoro was then engulfed in a bear hug from the young man, squeezing her slightly tighter than usual she had to pat Futoshi to alert him that she was unable to breathe.

"That's amazing Kokoro, I'm just so happy for you."

"Thanks Futoshi."

The couple looked back onto Miku and Zorome, Miku had Zorome in a headlock which brought the couple to split the pair up. Miku ordering more drinks gave Zorome a chance to congratulate Kokoro on getting the job.

The group of friends moved themselves to a booth in the corner of the bar and the drinks kept pouring. A fun and happy vibe was surrounding the group, Kokoro couldn't have celebrated this with anyone else.

"Kokoro…forgot to ask, how's your Grandma doing?"

Zorome asked with a tint of pink blushing his cheeks, again a signal that the alcohol had gone to his head.

Kokoro smiled, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. Whenever anyone asked her about her Grandma she couldn't help but smile.

Zorome, Miku and Kokoro had been friends since they were 5 years old. Their families had all been really close but when Kokoro's parents had passed away when she was 9 years old, Kokoro's Grandmother took her in and brought her up. Zorome and Miku used to always go round, asking for Grandma Otona's famous brownies with hot chocolate and whip cream.

The 3 of them used to run around the flower shop she owns, it was a bright and colourful place. They used to help out around the store and her Grandmother would give them some money for helping out around the shop.

Kokoro Grandmother was a Kind and generous woman. Anyone she took in, they were treated like family. She is truly loved by many and not one soul had a bad word to say about the older lady.

"She's really good Zorome, still working away in the Flower shop but nothing I say will get her to retire. I'm still helping her on the weekends at the Flower shop, so I'll tell her you say Hi."

Zorome smiled sweetly back to Kokoro and nodded as a small sign of approval.

More drinks kept coming to their table and soon the 4 of them stumbled back to Kokoro and Miku's apartment.

Miku draped over Zorome's shoulder could barely keep her head up, in a swooping motion he picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom.

"Going to drop this lightweight to bed and then will crash on the couch, if that's okay Kokoro?"

Kokoro who was slightly tipsy nodded at Zorome, at the same time struggling to take her high heels off.

Even though Miku and Zorome fought like cats and dogs, deep down they truly do care for one another. Kokoro sometimes thought a lot more than just friends and maybe one day it would blossom into something more.

Futoshi followed Kokoro to her bedroom and as she closed the door she could feel the tension between the two.

Futoshi walked closer to her and lightly stroked her face. She felt slightly uncomfortable but when she noticed him leaning down to kiss her, she slightly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

Futoshi looked shocked and a bit hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Futoshi…I'm just not ready."

Futoshi looked down at the floor and soon the room fell with an awkward silence.

"That's fine Kokoro, I'll sleep in the living room with Zorome."

Leaving Kokoro's bedroom, a sigh of relief escaped Kokoro's lips. Slumping onto her double bed, she laid there staring at the ceiling.

Futoshi was sweet and kind but did she really find him attractive? He was a great guy but there was just something missing.

A man with turquoise green eyes flashed through her mind, causing her to blush further. No one had made her feel that way before but he was her boss and she couldn't think of him in that way.

Sleep soon washed over Kokoro and the last person in her mind was Mitsuru Chlorophytum.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Kisserofdeath~


	3. Chapter 3

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx*

* * *

Chapter 3

The buzzing of an alarm stirred Kokoro from her deep sleep. Twisting over in her bed, as if being wrapped up like a cocoon, peeking one groggy eye to look at her alarm clock and soon those eyes weren't so sleepy but wide open in shock.

"I'M LATE!?"

In a mad dash, Kokoro began to rush around her bedroom gathering any piece of work clothing possible. Getting tangled in her stockings and running a brush threw her mad hair, she was dancing around the room getting everything she needed for work.

Bursting out of her bedroom, she met with Miku, already dressed in her office wear and eating her usual bowl of cereal.

"Did someone sleep through their alarm?"

Miku let out a small chuckle whilst still keeping her focus on the bowl of cereal. Kokoro could feel her face heating up and her eyes getting slightly watery.

She had been working at APE for a few months now and she was slowly getting the feeling her boss didn't like her. On her first day she accidently bumped into him whilst holding a hot cup of coffee, she nearly died with embarrassment and guilt for that one. Kokoro was sure that she was going to be fired on the spot but here she was still working for Mitsuru Chlorophytum.

Even though it was just Mr Chlorophytum and herself in that massive office, he never seemed to speak or have a chat. He was quiet and reserved, never letting any emotion show on his face. However she found him so sophisticated when he was in meetings and speaking with clients, he was never afraid to voice his opinion but also he would never follow the crowd if everyone agreed on a matter.

Each day she found herself more inquisitive with the man and she wanted to speak to him, find out more about Mitsuru Chlorophytum.

Finishing the plait in her hair, Kokoro rushed around looking for her work pass.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late, I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

Finding the pass behind the couch, Kokoro was almost out of the door until Miku shoved some toast in Kokoro's mouth.

"Here, I made you some toast you big dummy, now go!"

Kokoro with the toast in her mouth, leaned over and gave her best friend a quick hug before dashing out of the building.

* * *

Pulling up at work, Kokoro ran to the other side of her car and placed her work-bag around her shoulders. In the front seat there was also 5 massive white files with APE documentation in them, Kokoro had taken them home to finish working on as her boss needed them to be reorganized for an upcoming meeting.

Cleverly balancing them on top of each other, Kokoro started heading into the office. With no view of what was in front of her, she was almost through the office doors until…

*CRASH*

Files went flying everywhere with bits of paper scattering the ground, She bumped into the person pretty hard as she was on the floor herself.

"Ouch..."

Hearing it was the voice of a man, Kokoro hoped she hadn't bumped into her boss and looked over to the man on the ground with her.

A sigh of relief washed over her, as it wasn't her boss. The man she had bumped into had blonde hair and was wearing purple glasses.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

"Hey it's okay, these things happen. Here let me help you."

The young man stood up, brushing off his suit trousers and offered Kokoro a hand. He was tall and attractive, with a kind smile on his face. Kokoro took the offer and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you…I'm Kokoro Otona, the clumsiest employee of APE."

The young man chuckled at Kokoro's comment, and looked down at Kokoro with a smile.

"I'm Goro Delphinium, Nice to meet you Kokoro."

As Kokoro was picking up the pieces of paper and files that had scattered the front of the APE building, Goro also started to do the same.

"Mr Delphinium, you don't need to help me with this!"

Ignoring her remark, Goro continued to help Kokoro with the pieces of paper and smiled over to her.

"It's the least I could do, and call me Goro. Mr Delphinium reminds me of my father."

She chuckled at his comment, after gathering up the pieces of paper and putting them into the files. Goro took most of the files and walked into the building with Kokoro.

Flashing her pass at the unemotional receptionist, it shocked Kokoro when the reception greeted the man beside her.

"Good Morning Mr Delphinium."

The receptionist never greeted anyone, unless they were extremely important to the Business. This of course made Kokoro feel very unsettled.

Approaching the lift, Kokoro pressed the button to go up. Goro and Kokoro still had little chatter here and there about things but the sound of the lift doors opening stopped their conversation.

"Which floor do you need to go to Goro, I'm happy to take these files as I don't want you to be late for your appointment with APE."

"Its fine Kokoro, I think the person I'm meeting with can wait a while."

As the lift went higher and higher, Kokoro was really starting to like Goro. He was such a kind and funny man, they had a lot in common as in books and films. It felt like she had finally made a friend at this business.

Arriving at their destination, Kokoro walked in front of Goro and opened the office door.

"You're late Miss Otona…"

The echoing voice of her boss Mitsuru Chlorophytum made Kokoro stop in her tracks.

"Come on Mitsuru, let the girl have a break considering she works with the likes of you."

Kokoro was at a loss for words at what Goro had said to Mr Chlorophytum. This man had the power to fire anyone he pleases, and Goro spoke to Mr Chlorophytum like he was his drinking buddy.

"Do you always have to be a dick to me Goro?"

Kokoro felt like passing out on the spot, she couldn't cope with this. Her head was darting from Goro and her boss like it was a tennis match.

Goro placed the files he was carrying onto Kokoro's desk and walked over to Mitsuru, Mitsuru had done the same by making his way to the young man and they both went in for a…hug?

"Good to see you my friend."

"Same."

Kokoro was still speechless and looked dumbfounded at her Boss and the man she had just met.

"M-Mr Chlorophytum do you know each other?"

Mitsuru gave Kokoro a tiny smile, causing her to blush.

"Goro and I have been friends since we were kids. Goro's father is the Director of APE Mechanics."

Kokoro felt even more stupid for not realising who Goro was, the receptionist was the first clue and also the surname… Delphinium.

Whilst Kokoro had been working she also took it upon herself to study about the APE organisation, Learning who all the directors where and of course the one she always struggled to remember was the one that she had to bump into.

"Your lovely assistant decided to have a little trip with me this morning. That's why she's late, so blame me not her."

Goro gave Kokoro a quick wink as reassurance that he didn't want to get her into trouble. Kokoro smiled at his comment, she was liking Goro even more.

Mitsuru looked back over to Kokoro, as his gaze met hers she couldn't help but blush. Whenever his gaze met her, her heart would skip a beat making her feel uneasy. Still after working with him closely for few months, he still had an effect on the woman.

"Well…next time inform me that you will be using my assistant Goro, you know I don't like to share."

Goro chuckled at his friends comment and they both moved over to Mitsuru's desk. Kokoro took this as her queue to get started with work, she placed the final files on her desk and logged into her computer.

Kokoro couldn't help but gaze over to the two young men, she had never seen Mitsuru smile in the office let alone have a joke with someone. A smile found its way on her lips and she was happy that her boss wasn't the cold person she had led him to be.

A few hours went by and Kokoro was typing away on her computer, sorting out letters that Mr Chlorophytum needed to be sent out to the employees of APE. Mitsuru and Goro were still chatting away, however their conversation had changed and Kokoro couldn't help but listen in.

"As you know it's the APE Directors Annual Ball in a few weeks, you will be attending right?"

"Goro you know I'll have to…Is he also going?"

"Yes…he will be and his wife. But that doesn't matter, I'm going with Ichigo and you should bring someone too."

"Like who Goro…"

Goro turned around in his seat, being caught listening in Kokoro glanced back at her computer and continued typing. However Goro had a mischievous smile on his face, it was time for him get up to some trouble.

"Kokoro, you don't mind coming over here for a second?"

Jumping in her chair at her name being called, Kokoro looked back over to Goro and Mitsuru. Mitsuru was looking rather shocked at his friend's outburst and was trying to grab Goro's attention.

"Goro what are you doing?!"

Goro ignored Mitsuru as he watched Kokoro approach the two of them. Goro did think to himself, she was an attractive young woman. Her hair which was in a plait was pushed to one side, she wore a simple black blazer and skirt with a white blouse underneath which showed a hint of cleavage.

"Yes Mr Delphinium?"

A bright and cheeky smile shone at Kokoro which made her want to smile back even more, but she could feel her boss's eyes on her.

"As I've said before, call me Goro. How would you like to attend the APE Directors Annual Ball with Mitsuru here?"

At being asked this question, Mitsuru shot up from his desk seat and couldn't help but blush at his friend's sudden invite to his assistant.

"T-Thank you for the offer Mr Delphinium but if Mr Chlorophytum wishes for me to attend, he should ask himself."

Goro was now the one in shock, he could tell the girl had some courage to decline. He couldn't help but smile even more at Mitsuru's reaction, his friend was now staring at Kokoro like she had a second head.

"Hahaha…Mitsuru I'm liking your assistant even more! I completely agree Kokoro, well I'll be heading off now."

Goro stood up and was making his way over to the office door, Mitsuru followed suit and as Goro was about to step out of his office, he turned back around to face Mitsuru and Kokoro.

"It was lovely to meet you Kokoro, hopefully we will catch up soon…hoping you do the right thing Mitsuru."

Mitsuru looked at Goro as the last part of his statement could only be heard by him. Seeing his friend out of the door, Mitsuru stared at his office door. Turning around to face his assistant. As soon as he looked at her she blushed and went back to her desk.

Mitsuru walked up to his assistant's desk and was looking down at her, he could tell she was busying herself with silly things just to avoid his stare.

"Miss Otona, Thank you for your comment."

Kokoro couldn't help but blush a deeper red at her boss's gratitude, finally getting the courage she looked up at her boss.

"I-I've been in your shoes before, my friend Miku does this all the time so I know what it's like when a friend assumes what you want or think."

Mitsuru couldn't help but stare at Kokoro even more, she was so different from any other girl he has met before. A slight blush graced his pale face and he nervously scratched his cheek.

"Well Miss Otona, as a reward for your understanding and this would be for business purposes, would you like to attend the APE ball with me?"

From blushing to wide-eyed, Kokoro couldn't help but wonder why her boss would invite her all of her sudden.

"I can understand if you don't want to-"

"I would be honored to attend the APE Ball, Mr Chlorophytum."

Kokoro smiled up to her boss, who couldn't help but look shocked at her sudden response. Still blushing at how beautiful she was when she smiled, Mitsuru awkwardly straighten his already straight tie and walked back to his desk.

"W-well now that's done, you can continue with your work Miss Otona."

Kokoro couldn't help but giggle slightly at her boss's nervousness on inviting her to a Ball. Throughout the whole day, Kokoro had a smile on her face and nothing could have brought her out of her cheerfulness.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter!

I hope you enjoy

Kisserofdeath~


	4. Chapter 4

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx*

* * *

Chapter 4

The smell of roses, lilies and chrysanthemums swirled around Kokoro as she was organising an order for a customer.

Kokoro always felt at peace when she was working in her Grandmothers flower shop. She knew every type of flower that has been on this planet and loves anything to do with Gardening. For some reason it just reminds her of the time she spent with her family.

"You're pulling that face my love."

Pulling her out of her trance, Kokoro looked over to her Grandmother. Her grandmother was a small woman with short, curly, white hair that looked like a fluffy cloud. She had a small watering can in her hands and was looking at her granddaughter with concern.

"I'm fine Grandma, was thinking about Mum and Dad."

Kokoro continued to cut the stalks of the iris's for the flower arrangement she was working on. A light pat on her back from her Grandma had her starring into the older woman eyes. Kokoro always found her eyes entrancing as they held so much wisdom and love in them.

"You're Mum and Dad are very proud of you my sweet Kokoro, as well as your beautiful Grandmother."

Kokoro let out a giggle at her Grandmothers comment, and watched her Grandmother go into the back of the shop.

"So how's it going with Futoshi, Kokoro?"

Kokoro continued to sort out the flowers in front of her. Futoshi was a difficult subject to talk about, ever since the night she got the job at APE they haven't seen much of each other. She was still receiving calls and texts but she never knew what to say.

"It's going…okay."

"I like that boy, he's very sweet."

At her Grandma's statement, Kokoro couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Futoshi was a really lovely guy and her ignoring him wasn't fair.

"Grandma…How did you know that Grandpa was the one?"

Kokoro's Grandmother poked her head around the door frame, she looked Kokoro over and saw the girl was conflicted about something. Walking over to her granddaughter, she placed her cup of tea down and smiled up to Kokoro.

"Your Grandpa was such a wonderful man, he could be an idiot at times but he made my heart skip a beat each time he smiled at me. He made so many sacrifices for me which made me fall even more in love with the man. You will know in your heart Kokoro when he is the right one."

Kokoro's Grandma placed a small hand on her chest and looked at Kokoro with a twinkle in her eyes. Kokoro couldn't help but smile at her Grandma's words, they were true and meaningful.

The shop's bell rung, alerting Kokoro and her Grandmother that a customer had walked in. Kokoro's Grandmother patted Kokoro's cheek and return to the back of the shop again.

Hearing the footsteps of the customer, Kokoro put down her floral shears and apron. Patting down her white skirt for any scattered petals, she made her way to the customer.

"Hi there, is there anything I can do to help-"

Caught dead in her sentence, Kokoro couldn't help but gape at the customer who had walked in.

Mitsuru Chlorophytum.

Her boss had decided to walk into her Grandmothers flower shop, of all the people in the world it had to be him. She could tell he was slightly surprised at seeing her at this place too.

"Miss Otona, I didn't know you worked here."

Kokoro couldn't help but notice that he looked even more handsome than ever. He wore a dark blue, denim shirt and black jeans with his hair in its usual slick back style.

"Kokoro, what are you doing staring at the customer for? Go and help him."

Jumping almost a foot in the air, Kokoro's Grandmother had appeared behind her. Kokoro flushed a bright red colour at her Grandma pointing out that she had been ogling at her Boss.

"G-grandma! This is my boss Mr Mitsuru Chlorophytum."

"OH…"

The older woman placed a finger on her chin whilst looking Mitsuru up and down, as if he was a new piece of equipment for her shop.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Otona."

A burst of laughter erupted from Kokoro's grandmother, Kokoro felt like she was going to die from embarrassment.

"Call me Grandma Otona, no one here calls Mrs Otona. What brings you to my shop Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru couldn't help but smile at the older woman in front of him. Kokoro glancing in Mitsuru's direction smiled along with her boss.

"I need to pick up some flowers for someone special to me."

Linking her arm around the young mans, Kokoro's grandmother started walking around her shop with Mitsuru. Kokoro was astonished at her grandmother's confidence and started following behind the two.

"Is this for a girlfriend, wife or close female friend?"

"Grandma!? You don't need to answer that Mr Chlorophytum."

Kokoro couldn't help but scold her Grandmother for prying into Mitsuru's personal life. Mitsuru on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at the older woman's comment.

"These are for my mother Grandma Otona."

Mitsuru Chlorophytum was constantly surprising Kokoro and couldn't help but be more intrigued by the man.

"What a sweet son you are for buying flowers for your mother, I'll let my lovely granddaughter help you in getting what you want Mitsuru."

Grandma Otona patted Mitsuru's arm and as she turned to leave them alone, Kokoro caught her Grandmother giving her a quick wink.

Mitsuru and Kokoro were left in silence as the older woman had withdrew from the pair.

"Sorry about her, she can be a bit nosy at times."

"No don't be, I like her she's reminds me of my own grandmother."

Kokoro couldn't help but smile at Mitsuru. Seeing her smile at him like this, Mitsuru blushed lightly. They continued to walk around the shop of flowers, and light chit-chatter broke out the silence between the two.

"So Mr Chlorophytum, what type of flowers does your mother like?"

Mitsuru eyes lowered, Kokoro could see a hint of sadness in them and a twinge in her heart went out for the man in front of her.

"Her favourite flowers were camellias, she used to grow them in her garden."

A sad smile was on Mitsuru's face, Kokoro placed a hand on his arm as a sign of comfort to the hurting man.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"How did you know-"

Kokoro's hand dropped from the place on Mitsuru's arm and she went back to staring at the flowers around the both of them.

"I lost my parents when I was young, I know when someone else has lost someone dear to them."

The atmosphere around Kokoro and Mitsuru had changed, their grieve surrounding the both of them. Kokoro shock her head, as if to shake away the sorrow and decided to gather some flowers up.

"These will go wonderfully with Camellias, Mr Chlorophytum."

Holding out a bunch of frilly and dainty flowers, some the colour of candyfloss and a few others which were a deep wine red, Kokoro held out these small flowers to Mitsuru.

"Carnations?"

"You know your flowers Mr Chlorophytum, Carnations are commonly known as the "I miss you" flowers. Pink carnations are often used to signify the concept that someone is unforgettable, while red carnations symbolize both admiration and missing another. I think your mother would love these with some white Camellias."

Mitsuru stared at Kokoro with amazement, she was like a blossoming flower herself. Her smile was gentle and sincere, Mitsuru could tell she had a passion for flowers as the way she had described the blossoms in her hands.

"Thank you Miss Otona, these would be perfect."

"Please call me Kokoro, Mr Chlorophytum."

"Then vis versa."

The pair smiled at each other but soon realising that they were smiling at each other for a long period of time, both turned away to hide their crimson faces.

"T-these will take about 10 to 15 minutes to arrange for you, so your welcome to wait or there's a lovely coffee shop down the road."

Kokoro started to gather the necessary flowers for Mitsuru and went back to the counter to arrange the bouquet.

"T-Thank you…Kokoro, however I thought I might take the opportunity to ask you about the arrangements for the APE Directors Annual Ball this Friday."

"You never told me you were going to a Ball, Kokoro?!"

Making both Mitsuru and Kokoro jump, Grandma Otona appeared behind her Granddaughter at the counter. The old woman had a piercing look and her hands on her little hips.

"Grandma you need to stop doing that! You keep scaring me half to death."

Kokoro's grandmother ignored her granddaughters comment and focused her attention on Mitsuru.

"You're taking my Granddaughter to a ball Mitsuru?"

"G-Grandma, it's nothing like that! This is for a work event."

Grandma Otona peered back into Kokoro's eyes, as if not believing the girl. Kokoro couldn't look her Grandmother in the eyes, the woman was making her more nervous.

"Grandma Otona, Kokoro is right. This is strictly work related and I wanted to confirm with Kokoro that I'll be picking her up at 19:00."

Mitsuru spoke up to the elder woman, realising that Kokoro's Grandmother was pressuring Kokoro to say that this could possibly be more.

The Otona women's gaze moved back to Mitsuru, the older one out of the two could tell that the man was slightly blushing which she couldn't help but smirk at, her granddaughter was a beautiful woman after all.

"Very well, Mitsuru look after my Kokoro. She is a beauty and she will surely grab people's attention."

After her statement Grandma Otona left the pair again, Kokoro couldn't believe her Grandmother at times and placed her hand on her forehead for a quick second before continuing with Mitsuru's order.

After finishing up the final touches to the bouquet, Mitsuru pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and fished out his credit card.

"Please don't worry, this is on me Mitsuru."

Kokoro couldn't believe she called her boss by his first name and her face had returned back to a crimson red.

"Well again Thank you Kokoro, these are beautiful. I'll see you at work first thing on Monday morning then."

"Yes, see you Monday Mitsuru."

At that Mitsuru exited out of the shop, the shop bell ringing to alert Kokoro that he had left. With a sigh of relief, she rested herself against the counter unable to stop her heart from racing.

* * *

"You're so lucky Kokoro! I wish I was being whisked away to a Ball with the rich and fabulous."

Miku's eyes sparkled at her friend, as they walked around the shopping mall. Kokoro still didn't have a dress for the ball which was fast approaching.

They had been shopping for hours and the only thing they had managed to get was a new clock for their apartment, which definitely wasn't something needed for a Ball.

"Let's grab something to eat?"

Miku grabbing Kokoro's hand pulled her into a nearby café, it smelt of pastries and coffee. Ordering herself a latte and puff pastry, Miku had gone for a cappuccino and chocolate fudge cake.

Sipping her latte, Kokoro couldn't help but smile at her encounter with Mitsuru yesterday. When returning home after helping at the flower shop, Kokoro told Miku everything which ended with Miku laughing hysterically.

"Miku, I still don't know what to wear for the APE ball. I've only got a few days!"

"Don't worry we'll find something. Hey, do you remember when we were kids and we used to watch your mum get ready for these events. Your mum always had such lovely dresses, wonder where she got her's from?"

As Miku mentioned about their past, a thought appeared in Kokoro's head. Kokoro looking over to her friend who was enjoying the fudge cake smiled over to her.

"Miku, I think I know what I can wear."

* * *

After rushing out on their shopping trip, Kokoro launched herself into her bedroom with Miku trailing slowly behind.

"So what are you going to wear, that made us leave so quickly?"

Kokoro pulled her dressing table chair so she could reach the top cupboard of her wardrobe. Looking through her cupboard, Kokoro was rummaging around and throwing objects that were in her way.

Miku, who was sitting on her bed was curious at what her friend was looking for. Dodging objects that came flying her way, until Kokoro had found what she wanted.

In Kokoro's hands was a large box with a blue floral pattern on it, Miku looked shocked at what her friend had pulled out.

"Isn't that-"

"Yes it's my mother's memorabilia box."

Kokoro wiped off the dust that had gathered, she hadn't gone through this box since the day of her parents' funeral. She could feel a lump form at the back of her throat, painful memories of when she had lost them flooded her mind.

A reassuring arm hand snaked its way around Kokoro's waist, Kokoro smiled at Miku as she could tell her friend was concerned for her.

Clicking open the box, Kokoro carefully lifted the lid and all the things her mother held dear was there in show to the two girls.

Lifting up a piece of fabric, Kokoro showed this to Miku and a big smile spread on the other girls face.

"That is definitely the dress to wear."

* * *

I hope you enjoy, I know this is kind of K to T rated at the moment but it will turn M rated later on.

Thanks for reading!

Kisserofdeath~


	5. Chapter 5

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hold still will ya!"

Sitting in front of her dressing table, Kokoro was putting in her earrings as Miku was finishing her hair.

The week had flown by and Kokoro was getting ready for the APE Directors Annual Ball, as Miku finished the last curl she smiled at Kokoro in the mirror.

"You look so pretty Kokoro!"

Kokoro stood up and did a small twirl to show off the dress to her friend. Miku couldn't help but get a little teary at her best friend, she looked like a movie star.

"Really? I'm so nervous…"

"Totally and you don't need to be nervous, you'll have loads of fun."

Miku walked over to her best friend and gave her a thumbs up, Kokoro smiled back to Miku's gesture and went to grab the final touch to her outfit.

Picking up a diamante choker that was resting on her dressing table, Kokoro looked down at the object in her hands and lightly stroked the tiny jewels that sparkled.

"You don't mind helping me put this on Miku?"

Nodding in approval Miku, she retrieved the choker from Kokoro. Pushing Kokoro's hair to the front, Miku clipped the clasp in place so that it sat perfectly on her friend's neck.

"There we go."

"Thanks Miku…"

*BUZZ*

Both girls turned at the sound of their apartment buzzer going, Kokoro leaving her bedroom went to pick up the door phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kokoro its Mitsuru, you ready to go?"

Miku squealed as she heard Mitsuru on the other line, Kokoro couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction.

"Just leaving now."

Hanging up the door phone, Kokoro grabs her clutch bag and puts on her cape coat. Gliding over to her best friend, Kokoro gives her a final hug.

"Thank you Miku."

Kokoro could feel tears brimming her eyes and gave Miku an extra squeeze in their embrace. Miku returned the gesture back and the girls stared at each other eyes, grey-blue met with dark blue.

"Go and have fun tonight!"

Kokoro gave Miku a smile and turned towards the door. As she placed one heel out of the door frame, she turned back to her friend who was standing alone in their living room.

Miku gave Kokoro a goofy smile and wink, her hands placed on her tiny hips. Kokoro waved goodbye to her friend and then left.

* * *

Mitsuru was waiting outside for Kokoro, resting himself against his car and finding himself getting rather nervous.

'Pull it together, she's your assistant for crying out loud.'

Mitsuru thought to himself as if it would calm his nerves down, but the sound of Kokoro's apartment door pulled him away from his thoughts.

Mitsuru was awestruck at the woman approaching him. She looked beautiful as her hair was done in loose curls which bounced as she walked down the steps, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

She was wearing a buttoned down, cape coat which hid most of what she was wearing underneath.

"Hello, Mr Chlorophytum."

"Hi…"

They both stood there staring into each other's eyes, Kokoro redden at how handsome Mitsuru looked. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie, he looked ever so charming.

However Kokoro couldn't help but be amazed at the vehicle Mitsuru had taken with him, it was an Audi r8 in a dark silver colour.

"Is this your car? It's amazing, I've never been in something so stylish before!"

Kokoro's eyes twinkled at the car in front of her and Mitsuru couldn't help but chuckle at her admiration of his vehicle. Kokoro was just so captivating to Mitsuru, again being so different from the other women he has met in his life.

"So shall we get going Mr Chlorophytum?"

"Yes and please call me Mitsuru, Kokoro."

Mitsuru strolled over to the passenger side and opened the door for Kokoro. Kokoro beamed up to Mitsuru whilst hopping into the Audi, as he closed the passenger door Mitsuru made his way to the driver's side and they then sped off to their destination.

* * *

They arrived at the venue of the APE Directors ball, it was being held at a glamorous plaza that was located on the city coast. It was one of the most expensive and luxurious places to be in the city and as Kokoro approached the entrance to the site, it had her stunned just like the APE Building did.

"It's pretty amazing right?"

"Y-yes…I've never been somewhere so glamourous before!?"

Mitsuru placed his hand on Kokoro's back and showed her the way to go, however all what Kokoro could think of was Mitsuru's hand and that her heart was beating so fast it's a surprise it didn't fly out of her chest.

"My father brought this place for my mother as a wedding gift, I've been going here since I can remember."

"T-this is your families?!"

As they entered the lobby, every staff member couldn't stop staring at the two of them. The lobby was beautiful, everything was made out of marble and cream couches where scattered for the comfort of people staying. There was also a small fountain in the middle and hanging above was a large chandelier that sparkled.

"Mr Chlorophytum…"

A man in a grey work suit approached the couple, he had a smile on his face and he made a small bow to Mitsuru.

"I believe you are here for the APE Directors Annual Ball, please follow me."

Mitsuru and Kokoro followed the man in the grey suit, Kokoro's eyes darting around the plaza not really paying attention as to where they were going. Soon they approached a large pair of oak doors which must be where the Ball was being held.

"Would you like me to take your jacket Miss?"

The man had drawn Kokoro out of the trance the plaza had put her under, put realising she needed to use the rest room before entering the event.

"Yes please, but I need to quickly use the restroom. I'm happy to catch up later with you…Mitsuru?"

"Are you sure?"

Mitsuru's hand dropped from Kokoro's back and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that it had moved.

"I'm sure, I don't want you to be late."

Kokoro started to wave Mitsuru away and headed into the direction of where the ladies were signposted.

* * *

Mitsuru had made his way through the oak doors which led out to an enormous ballroom.

There were bouncers by the door, looking tough and intimidating to keep party crashers out, but also the press and reporters.

Going down the elegant staircase, Mitsuru saw the rich and fabulous everywhere. Loads of glamorous people were dancing in the middle of the dance-floor where a band was playing on a small stage. Behind the dance-floor was massive, open French doors which led onto the plaza's private gardens.

On the other side of the room was a group of people at a roulette table and on the other side was a long bar which crowds of people were gathered around.

"Why have you come alone, Mitsuru?"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Mitsuru was greeted by Goro. Goro was wearing a grey suit and waist jacket, white shirt and a black tie to go. Putting an arm around Mitsuru, Mitsuru smirked at his friend.

"For your information, I did bring someone."

Goro leaped away from Mitsuru and his eyes flickered with amusement.

"Who did you bring Mitsuru?"

The two men rotated to the person who called out Mitsuru's name.

A small woman, with short dark blue hair and green eyes proceeded to the pair. She was a pretty little thing wearing a light blue ball dress, it had short sleeves and diamond embroidery which gave an impression that it was a sparkly top and skirt.

Holding two glasses of champagne, she passed one to Goro and gazed back over to Mitsuru with a small smile.

"Lovely to see you Ichigo, glad to see Goro got the courage to ask you out?"

The couple flushed a bright red colour at Mitsuru's statement, Goro scratching the back of his head and the short woman called Ichigo took a nervous sip of her drink.

"Well it was thanks to Hiro that we got together…"

A scowl appeared on Mitsuru's face, Ichigo nudged Goro in the ribs at the comment he made. The couple again looking concerned for their friend as bringing up Hiro's name was a painful topic for Mitsuru, which Goro and Ichigo always tried to avoid mentioning.

"Sorry Mitsuru, didn't mean to-"

"It's doesn't matter Goro, as long as I stay away from him then that's fine."

A waiter with a tray of champagne flutes emerged to the group of friends, with perfect timing as tension was forming between all of them.

"A glass of champagne Gentlemen and Lady?"

Mitsuru grabbed a glass from the waiter as the other two politely declined due to them already obtaining a glass for themselves.

"So where is the lucky lady who has joined you on this special night?"

Goro decided to divert the conversation and was inquisitive to find out who Mitsuru brought to the event with him.

"She's just freshening up but she should be joining us soon."

"I-Is that her Mitsuru?!"

Ichigo's eyes stared at the figure approaching the top of the stair case, Goro and Mitsuru's attention was diverted to the beauty coming down the ballroom staircase.

Her hair in loose curls and diamond drop earrings that sparkled like stars, she descended the staircase like she was floating.

Wearing a long midnight blue dress, that matched the colour of her eyes. The dress was strapless that showed a tiny bit of cleavage and at the back it had a small train. It was figure hugging that showed she had curves in all the right places, she looked like a goddess.

"K-Kokoro…"

Mitsuru couldn't take his eyes off of her, not only had she captured Mitsuru's eyes but everyone else in the room couldn't help but stare at Kokoro as she descended the staircase.

Kokoro blushed at the way Mitsuru was staring at her, not taking any notice in the other eyes that gazed upon her. Landing on the last step, Kokoro continued to stare at Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru…"

Goro coughed to gain the attention of the couple in front of him, Mitsuru with a hint of a blush showing, turned his attention back to his friends.

"Kokoro this is Ichigo and of course, Goro who you have already met."

"It's lovely to meet you Kokoro."

Ichigo went over and gave Kokoro a welcoming hug, whilst Goro gave a simple wave as he quickly nudged Mitsuru's arm in jest.

"Would you like a drink Kokoro?"

Kokoro was surprised at her boss's kind gesture, and beamed to Mitsuru.

"I would love a drink please."

Mitsuru smiled back, leaving Kokoro with Goro and Ichigo.

"Goro told me about you Kokoro, I'm glad you stood up to my partner as he can be abruptly confident at times."

Goro again nervously scratched the back of his head as his partner scolded him. Kokoro chuckled at Ichigo's comment and the three of them continued to talk as Mitsuru went to get Kokoro's beverage.

Mitsuru returning back to the group were in a fit of laughter, smiling along as he was curious to see what they were laughing about.

"What are you three discussing about?"

Kokoro wiped a tear away from her eye that had formed from the amount she had laughed, turning to face Mitsuru and retrieve the drink he had brought her.

"Ichigo and Goro were telling me about the time you used your father's photocopier and decided to print the photos around his office."

Mitsuru's cheeks tinged pink at the embarrassing story that his friends had told Kokoro. As the three of them chuckled even more, Mitsuru gave a small smile at Kokoro.

"It wasn't exactly that bad…"

"No it was bad and hilarious."

A young couple had approached the small group. The man had a slim physique with black, shaggy hair and rich blue eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black bow tie.

The woman that he was holding hands with was memorizing. With long pink hair that went past her waist and her eyes glittering like emeralds. She was wearing a bright red, tight-fitted dress with plunging neckline and a slit that showed a long slender leg.

"Hiro…"

Kokoro could sense the hatred in Mitsuru's voice as he said his name, seeing a look of pure disgust in his eyes.

"Hi Mitsuru, long time no see."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I decided to post more Chapters in the week, as I am really enjoying writing this fanfiction.

Kisserofdeath~


	6. Chapter 6

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Tension spread throughout the group of friends, as the man named Hiro didn't give the same kind of look Mitsuru was giving him, Kokoro could see a hint of sadness in the young man's eyes.

"Mitsuru, it is really good to see you."

The woman with pink hair then spoke, she glided over to Mitsuru and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kokoro could feel Mitsuru tense as the woman lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, I'm Hiro Strelizia and this is my wife Zero two."

Hiro raised his hand to greet her, she shook his hand and did the same with his wife. Goro and Ichigo couldn't bear to look in Mitsuru's direction.

"So how do you know Mitsuru, Mr Strelizia?"

"Please call me Hiro, Mitsuru and I have known each other since we were born, we've been the best of friends ever since I can remember-"

"Load of lies that is."

Everyone stared in shock at Mitsuru due to his spiteful comment. As the band started to play a different song, Kokoro thought this would be a good opportunity to avoid this getting more awkward.

"Mitsuru you wouldn't mind having this dance with me, it's my favourite song."

Kokoro's request jerked Mitsuru from his thoughts, Mitsuru gazed over to Kokoro and saw her blue eyes looking up at him.

"Sure…"

"Do excuse us, it was lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Strelizia."

Kokoro dragged Mitsuru onto the dancefloor and away from his group of childhood friends. Kokoro put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, the couple started to sway along to the music.

"Thank you."

Kokoro's eyes diverted elsewhere, as her boss thanked her. They were in the centre of the dancefloor, surrounded by swaying people.

"You don't need to thank me…can I ask a question Mitsuru?"

"Of course."

They continued to dance, hand in hand and not a care in the world at who was watching them.

"Why did you make that comment to Mr Strelizia?"

A disheartened look spread across Mitsuru's face at the question Kokoro raised, Mitsuru looked ashamed and couldn't meet face to face with the woman he was dancing with.

"He broke a promise we made when we were young…I've never been able to forgive him for that."

"I understand that you are deeply hurt that you probably cannot recover from it but I've also broken promises to other people too. I'm not the innocent girl that people believe I am, but these things happen to us so that it makes us stronger. So I cannot comment on what Mr Strelizia has done."

Futoshi flashed through Kokoro's mind, she had never meant to hurt him but it was a promise she just couldn't keep.

"So your telling me to forgive him?!"

"That's up to you to decide, but I believe in you to make the right choice Mitsuru."

The pair had stopped dancing and Mitsuru bore down into the eyes of the woman in front of him. How could she say that, when she doesn't even know what the broken promise was? Also believe in him, no one ever believed in him, not even his own father believed in him. Kokoro was full of surprises and Mitsuru's heart fluttered.

"Kokoro you don't mind if I can have a word with Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru and Kokoro were graced with Hiro and his wife's presence, the pair stepped apart and Mitsuru gave Kokoro a small smile. The two young men walked off into the crowd of people and Kokoro was left with the woman named Zero two.

"Kokoro would you like to join me in a walk around the Plaza gardens?"

Kokoro smiled at the woman and gave her a nod of approval. As they made their way into the gardens, the air was warm and the scent of freshly cut grass could be smelt.

There was roses and camellias everywhere, with a massive fountain in the centre. Tiny Lanterns where scattered everywhere, the garden looked like something out of a fairy-tale.

"So how long have you been married Mrs Strelizia?"

"Please call me Zero two, there is no need for formalities. We've been married for over a year now but I've been with my darling since we were little. Hiro, Goro, Ichigo, Mitsuru and I have been friends since we were small children."

"You have also known Mitsuru since he was younger, what was he like?"

Zero two had a sweet smile on her face, Kokoro couldn't believe how beautiful the woman beside her was. Especially when she spoke about her husband, it was lovely to see how madly in love she was.

"Mitsuru was full of life, considering he got ill all the time. Hiro and Mitsuru were the closest out of all of us, Hiro was always there for Mitsuru when he was sick…"

Kokoro was saddened to hear that Mitsuru was an ill child, but shocked though that Mitsuru could be so upset with Hiro after he had been there for him when Mitsuru was probably at his lowest.

"Then after the accident, Mitsuru changed and completely cut my darling and me out of his life."

"Wait what accident?"

Kokoro couldn't help but inquirer further, had Mitsuru been in an accident and Hiro wasn't there? Maybe that might relate to the whole broken promise he had mentioned to her.

"My darling was involved in a hit and run that had put him in a coma for 2 weeks. Hiro's memories were effected but he slowly got through the recovery, Mitsuru's father was informed so that he could let Mitsuru know but nothing…"

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Husbands accident."

"It was a long time ago, I just don't know what happened between Mitsuru and Hiro since then?"

The two women went silent, you could only hear the sound of the wind and the chirping sound of cicadas.

"You know, you and Mitsuru make a very attractive couple."

Zero two then linked her arm through Kokoro's and gave Kokoro a dazzling smile. Poor Kokoro though went a florescent red colour at what the beautiful woman had said.

"W-we're not a c-couple! Mitsuru is my boss!"

"Well the way he looked at you when you came down those stairs said otherwise to me!"

Zero two laughed at how embarrassed the woman beside her was getting, she did love to tease people.

Kokoro and Zero two continued to walk and chat around the Plaza gardens, Kokoro really enjoyed Zero two's company. She reminded her of her flat mate and Kokoro had brought up that the two girls would get on very well.

The two women after spending much time in the gardens decided it was probably time to head back to the Ball. When they arrived to the French doors, Kokoro could see Mitsuru storming right up to her.

"Kokoro! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!?"

Kokoro felt guilty that she had made her boss worry, she should have returned back sooner so he wouldn't have gone looking for her.

"Mitsuru, it was my fault. I asked her to come for a walk with me as it's such a lovely night."

"Don't talk to me you monster…"

"Now son, you shouldn't talk to a lady like that."

The group of people turned and saw a tall man in a white suit and black shirt approach them. He had dark eyes and the same slick back hair as Mitsuru did, but he gave off an aura of power and authority.

"Father…"

Kokoro was amazed that the man standing before them was Mitsuru father, he was so cold and unapproachable but there was something in his eyes that Kokoro seemed to dislike.

"Excuse me Mr Chlorophytum, I hope to see you again soon Kokoro…Mitsuru."

Zero two gave Kokoro a small embrace and smiled sadly at Mitsuru, however when her eyes landed on Mitsuru's father Kokoro would of sworn they turned red with hatred.

"I heard that you have been doing well at the company Mitsuru, I just hope that this girl doesn't distract you from your work as she has done here?"

Kokoro flinched at the comment Mr Chlorophytum had said, feeling slightly angered and upset that he spoke of her as if she wasn't there.

"No she isn't Father, Miss Otona here has been an excellent assistant to me-"

"I think your being over dramatic Brother?"

Another figure joined them, this time it was another young man. Wearing a white suit similar to Mr Chlorophytum's, but his appearance was different as he had blonde almost white hair and light green eyes that had a sinister impression.

"Alpha…what are you doing here?"

"Now brother, is that anyway to greet me after not seeing me in such a long time?"

Kokoro was starting to think this was more of a family reunion than a work event. Kokoro didn't have a good feeling about Mitsuru's Father and brother for that fact.

"Half-brother to be precise, Papa and I were just discussing that I should be more involved in work events. I was intrigued by this thing you have brought in brother."

Again receiving another insult, Kokoro could feel tears sting her eyes. How could these men be so horrible? What had she done to deserve treatment like this?

"Her name is Kokoro Otona, you should show her some respect."

Mitsuru and his brother Alpha were glaring daggers at each other, you could tell there was no brotherly love between the two men.

"Mitsuru my boy, I am concerned that your attention would be elsewhere as I am relying on you to look after APE until my return otherwise-"

"Mr Chlorophytum, if I could quickly interrupt but Mitsuru is doing his best at looking after APE in your absence. He works hard every day and does everything in his power to show how dedicated he is to the business but also to yourself."

"Kokoro…"

Mitsuru stood in shock at how Kokoro interrupted his father, did she not know who this man was and what he was capable of doing. The man terrified him and yet Kokoro was there head high and not avoiding his gaze.

"You really are disgusting."

Mitsuru glanced over to his brother, he had a nasty grin on his face and his slender arms where crossed.

"You really don't know your place, you disgusting girl."

"I-I'm sorry…please excuse me."

Kokoro couldn't take it anymore and started running away from the vicious men. Tears had made their way down Kokoro's cheeks.

Kokoro with blurry vision made it to the top of the stair case before lightly bumping into someone. She could tell by his dark hair and bright blue eyes that it was Hiro.

"Kokoro, are you okay?"

"I need to go, sorry Mr Strelizia."

Kokoro brushed pass Hiro and burst through the oak doors of the ballroom. She needed to get far away from those men, she wouldn't even call them men they were monsters.

Stepping outside the plaza, a strong breeze hit Kokoro and she could taste the saltiness of the sea. Waving her hand to grab a cab, the vehicle pulled up and as she was just about to open the car door a voice called out behind her.

"Kokoro, wait!?"

Mitsuru had come running up towards the upset woman, Kokoro couldn't stop the tears that continued to spill down her cheeks.

"Kokoro, you shouldn't listen to what they say…"

"Why is your brother and father so cruel and rude? I've never met them and I have done everything in my power to show how committed you are to your work? Am I really that disgusting?"

Mitsuru's heart ached at the woman standing before him. Tears slipping through her midnight blue eyes, she looked like a weeping goddess.

Mitsuru moved closer to Kokoro, he was so close to her that he could feel her breathe tickle his cheek. She smelt amazing as a scent of vanilla entered his senses, her lips looked so soft that he just wanted to touch them.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slowly leaned down and ever so softly his lips met hers. He could feel her tense but soon she relaxed and her arms wrapped around his neck.

It felt like they were there for hours, and they both parted. Both red cheeked and tension that could be felt from miles away.

Kokoro's hand slid down to his chest that Mitsuru was sure she could feel his heart beating through.

"You're not disgusting Kokoro, you are far from the word disgusting but if you need to leave then take me with you."

Kokoro's grip tighten on Mitsuru's suit jacket, but she couldn't avoid his gaze. Those turquoise eyes captivated her and all what she wanted to do was kiss him back.

"Mitsuru, would you come back to mine?"

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

Kisserofdeath~


	7. Chapter 7

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Key's jingled in the lock on her front door, Kokoro and Mitsuru entered the small apartment and switching the lights on, the dark apartment became bright.

"I think my flat mate is out as she's locked up, would you like a drink?"

Kokoro looked over to the young man she brought back with her, Mitsuru was looking at the photo frames that covered their window sill. Noticing him pick up a certain photo frame, Kokoro made her way over to Mitsuru.

"That's my mum and dad."

Mitsuru looked at Kokoro, her eyes had a hint of sadness in them but she had the sweetest smile on her beautiful face.

"They look really happy…"

"They were. My mum and dad loved each other more than anything in the world. I always thought that if I could find love like they did, that is all what I would need in this world."

Mitsuru placed the photo frame back down in its place and looked around the apartment. A smile made its way on his face, it must be nice to have this freedom. Just you and a friend having time to yourselves and no one watching you constantly.

"Your apartment is great by the way."

"Thank you."

Kokoro placed her hand in his, interlinking fingers together her pulse raced at doing this with Mitsuru.

Mitsuru looked down at Kokoro, her thick eyes lashes hooded her big eyes. Both of their breathing had become heavier and they knew that they wanted to be closer to each other.

Mitsuru leans in and kisses her lightly, her arms snaked around his neck to bring him closer. His hands were moving on their own and they moved to her chest.

Kokoro gasped ever so slightly and Mitsuru's lips moved towards her neck.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

Kokoro could barely get the sentence out as she was struggling to breath at what Mitsuru was doing to her. Mitsuru removed himself from her neck and they both made their way to Kokoro's bedroom.

They both stood in Kokoro's bedroom and walking towards Kokoro, Mitsuru takes off his suit blazer. Kokoro closes the gap between them and starts to stroke his bow tie.

It was killing him her touching him like this, desire rose through Mitsuru and his hands rested on the back of her arms. Kokoro looked up through her thick eyelashes at Mitsuru, this time Kokoro reaches up and kisses Mitsuru ever so lightly.

Her arms made their way back to his neck to bring him closer and something that started so innocently started to become more passionate. Mitsuru's hands were moving on their own and they moved to her chest. Kokoro gasped ever so slightly and his lips made their way back to her neck, tracing kisses along her collarbone.

Pushing Kokoro slightly away, both panting. Mitsuru looks down towards Kokoro.

"Is this want you Kokoro?"

"I trust you…"

Bending down ever so slightly, Mitsuru kisses her on the cheek and starts to trail kisses along her cheekbone. Small tears start to fall from Kokoro's big blue eyes. Noticing this Mitsuru, kisses away the tears.

"If this isn't what you want then we can stop?"

She shook her head and places her small hand on his cheek, reaching up to kiss him.

"Sorry I don't know why, I just feel so happy but scared at the same time…"

Mitsuru confused at why Kokoro would be scared? He was sure she had done this before with other men.

"Kokoro…is this your first time?"

Kokoro diverted her eyes elsewhere, she was too embarrassed to say she was a virgin. She wanted to wait till her wedding night but it just felt so right with Mitsuru.

"I-it is…but I know that I want this."

Kokoro moved to his bow tie and starts to undo the knot. As the piece of fabric fell to the floor, she moved to his shirt. It was painfully slow, and Mitsuru thought she was doing this to tease him even more. After undoing the last button on the shirt, she let it drop and took a deep breath in.

Kokoro marvelled at his chest and lightly stroked his chest. She starts placing feather kisses along his ribcage up to his collarbone. Mitsuru was taking in deep breathes and was forcing himself not to grab the woman and rip her clothes off.

Mitsuru grabbed Kokoro's wrists and turned her around, so her back was facing toward him. He slowly pulled the zip down on her dress.

The dress tumbled down like small waves, until it was in a puddle by Kokoro's feet and she shyly turned towards the half-naked man in front of her. Her arms covering the front of her bosom as she stood there in a thin lacy thong.

Mitsuru was awestruck at the beauty that stood before him.

"I-I'm ugly…."

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that this beautiful creature wanted to be with him and Mitsuru kissed her fiercely. Kokoro's arms moved back to around his neck and in one swooping moment, he cradled her legs and lifted her onto the bed.

Placing her gently on the bed, like she was glass, Mitsuru looked down at Kokoro. Trailing kisses down to her breasts, he moved over to her breast and started too stuck. Kokoro let out a small groan and crossed her legs as heat went to her secret area.

Mitsuru moved his mouth to the other nipple, feeling like it was left out. His hands again moving on their own accord trailed down to the thin bit of fabric that was hiding what he most wanted to see. He began to stroke and rub, her womanhood and more groans was coming from the woman underneath him. Mitsuru removed himself off of her and pulled the piece of cloth away from Kokoro's legs.

"Wow..."

Was all that Mitsuru could say as he looked down at the naked woman in front of him.

Covering her mouth and finding it difficult to catch her breath, Kokoro felt like a mess as the man in front of her had teased her so.

"Stunning."

More tears brimmed her eyes after what Mitsuru had said and Mitsuru moved his hands to her face to wipe away a stranded tear that had escaped. Moving back to her lips, they locked in another kiss.

Kokoro's hands were the ones to wonder now, as they moved to Mitsuru's trousers and fumbled to get them loose. Noticing what the beauty below him was trying to do, Mitsuru pulls away and takes off his trousers.

Leaving him in just his boxers, he takes Kokoro's lips again and his hands start to stroke her womanhood.

Groaning again, Mitsuru places kisses along Kokoro's neck and collarbone as his fingers tease her private area. Slipping one finger in, Kokoro moans out. Warm and wet, Mitsuru moves his finger in and out, causing the woman underneath him to go crazy.

Slipping in another digit, he starts to stroke the inner line of her private area. Doing this to the rhythm of her wiggling body.

Crying out his name, this drove him over the edge.

Pulling his fingers away, he looks down at Kokoro. Her perfectly large shape breasts rising up and down due to lack of air. Mitsuru removes the last piece of clothing from his body and sees a shocked look on Kokoro's face.

His manhood was hard and wanting the woman that was underneath. She went out to touch it and he stopped her.

"If you do that, I don't think I will last."

Kokoro gulped at the man in front of her, he really was a work of art.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Staring up into Mitsuru's eye, she could see that he was concerned. She nods her head, thinking how something that size was going to fit in her tiny body.

Placing the palm of her hand on his cheek, she smiles up at him.

"I want this Mitsuru, I trust you."

Resting above her body, Mitsuru places his manhood right at the entrance of hers. Moving her arms to the back of his neck, he looks down at her and gives her a nod to signal that he is going to enter.

Kokoro nods back, with a mix of excitement and panic, Mitsuru pushes himself inside and Kokoro muffles a small scream.

More tears flowed down her cheeks and Mitsuru starts to worry for the woman who was underneath.

"M-Move…"

Was all Kokoro could muster to say, noticing he wasn't moving, Mitsuru starts to move his hips slightly and notices that Kokoro was loosening.

No longer rigid, Mitsuru starts to gain speed and pushes into her with more force, moaning escaped Kokoro's lips and the calling out of his name.

"MITSURU!"

Pushing himself deeper and deeper, Mitsuru's mind was exploding. The feeling was unbelievable, nothing like he had ever felt before and he could feel it building up more and more.

Lifting her legs up, so they were resting on his hips, he was going harder and faster. Kokoro kept calling out his name, which was driving him crazy. Time went by as the two people moved to the rhythm of their bodies. Mitsuru couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, never stopping until…

"KOKORO!"

Releasing his seed deep into her, Mitsuru collapsed on top of Kokoro. Rolling over to the side, tiny beads of sweat glistered their bodies. He rolled to his side and saw Kokoro looking at him.

Kokoro's cheeks were a rosy red and a shy smile was placed on her face. Reaching over to her, Mitsuru kisses her lips lightly. Lifting from the intimate kiss, he looks down and finds that his assistant had drifted off to sleep.

Pulling over the bed sheets, so she didn't get cold. Mitsuru pulled the sleeping woman into his arms and rested his head on top of hers.

Engulfed in her smell, Mitsuru fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun shining from the bedroom window awoke Kokoro from her deep sleep. Kokoro looked down at the figure who was sleeping beside her. Mitsuru was sleeping soundly next to her, she couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face.

"Can you stop staring at me please?"

Kokoro jumped at Mitsuru's comment, not realising that the man lying beside her was actually awake. Mitsuru opened one eye lazily and smiled at the woman looking down on him.

"Good Morning."

Kokoro leaning down places a kiss on his lips, her hair tickled his face and she let out a small giggle of happiness.

In a flash Mitsuru was pinning her down, looming above her like a lion had caught his prey as his eyes glittered with desire.

"It would make this a better morning if we could repeat what we did last night?"

Kokoro giggled at Mitsuru and Mitsuru joined in, but slowly he starts to kiss and nip at her neck. Causing her to shudder, Kokoro starts to moan at what the man was doing to her.

Mitsuru starts trailing kiss down in between her plump breasts and then down to her belly button, the way Mitsuru made her feel was indescribable. Slowly moving down he starts to kiss her womanhood and Kokoro couldn't help but moan again.

As his kisses tease her, she suddenly climbed on top and placed his already hard manhood into her.

"K-Kokoro!"

She began to move, up and down causing Mitsuru to moan out. Mitsuru's hands began to wonder themselves and they made their way to Kokoro's bouncing breasts, playing with her more and more.

Moving up and down on Mitsuru, this cause the feeling that lingered in the pit of Kokoro's stomach to burst.

"MITSURU!"

Kokoro calling out Mitsuru's name, edged him that bit closer and soon he came with the woman that was on top of his.

They both laid there breathless at the love-making they had done, still holding each other hands they laid on the bed for what felt like decades. Mitsuru pulls Kokoro into his arms and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm going to get up, would you like anything for breakfast?"

Kokoro removes herself from the man who was holding her and walks to grab her dressing gown.

"Can I have you for breakfast?"

Laughing at his comment, Kokoro shakes her head at the man in her bed. In her cream dressing gown, she makes her way to Mitsuru and places a kiss on his forehead.

"If you want to have a shower the towels are in the cupboard over there, but I'm going to make something to eat."

Leaving her bedroom, as Kokoro walking through their open living room and kitchen, she is surprised when she sees her friend Miku walking through their front door.

"Where have you been?"

Causing her flat mate to jump a foot in the air, Miku starts to blush at her friend's question. Looking sheepishly over to Kokoro, she saw Kokoro in her dressing gown with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you weren't going out last night?"

Miku walked over to her friend, in the kitchen and starts to rummage through the fridge.

"I went over to Zorome's last night…"

Kokoro was shocked at what Miku had said, she spent the night at Zorome's? However Kokoro thought not to pry, if her friend wanted to tell her something she knew she would in good time.

"I'm making breakfast, want me to make you something?"

Miku's eyes glittered at her friend's request. Launching herself at Kokoro, she locked her into a tight embrace.

"Yes please would love-"

"Kokoro where is your bathroom-"

Mitsuru stopped in his tracks as he saw that Kokoro's flatmate was there staring at him. Kokoro flushed as her friend continued to gape at the man outside her bedroom door, wearing nothing but his trousers from last night and a towel over his shoulder.

"Hi you must be Kokoro's roommate, I'm Mitsuru Chlorophytum."

Mitsuru walked over to the two blushing girls and raised a hand to Miku, she shook it lightly as her mouth was slightly ajar at the man who stood before her.

"Mitsuru this is Miku, and the bathroom is just down the little corridor first door to your right."

Mitsuru quickly kisses Kokoro on the cheek and made his way towards the bathroom. Miku's stare followed Mitsuru all the way until the sound of the bathroom door closed.

"Oh-my-God! KOKORO!"

Miku started shaking Kokoro's shoulders, the girl nervously looked away from her friend. If only she had been prepared for her friend's reaction.

"Did you guys…you know?"

Kokoro blushed at Miku's question, she didn't know how to respond and decided to just simply nod her head.

"Kokoro, what about Futoshi?"

"What about Futoshi?"

Kokoro was looking confused as to why Miku brought up Futoshi? She hadn't seen or spoken to Futoshi for months.

"He wants to make things work with you, I told him last night that you wanted the same!"

"MIKU!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Kisserofdeath~


	8. Chapter 8

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kokoro sat in the coffee shop, nervously looking down at the cup of coffee in front of her. As the shop door opened, Kokoro jerked her head up but it wasn't the person she was expecting.

After Miku had told Kokoro that Futoshi wanted to work things out, Kokoro knew it was time to discuss her moving on.

As Futoshi was on a business trip for a couple of weeks, which made it more difficult for Kokoro to tell her feelings, she had to wait until his return. Kokoro did ask Miku if she could just send him a text but Miku scolded her for thinking that way.

Kokoro also told Mitsuru the situation between Futoshi and herself but it didn't seem to bother him.

At work Mitsuru was still professional and never seemed to give away that the two of them were sleeping together. This seemed to make it easier for Kokoro as her feelings for Mitsuru were growing, but she knew she would need to speak with Futoshi in order to move forward with Mitsuru.

"Hi Kokoro."

Jolting her from her thoughts, Kokoro looked up to meet face to face with Futoshi. His round face smiling at her, his light brown eyes had such a gentle look in them.

"Futoshi, it's good to see you."

They both gave a quick embrace and they decided to sit down. Futoshi ordering himself an Americano and a chocolate muffin to go with it, continued to stare at Kokoro.

"I've really missed you Kokoro…"

Futoshi reached out and grabbed Kokoro's hand, his thumb lightly stroking her knuckles. Kokoro couldn't look him in the eyes and started to feel uncomfortable.

"F-Futoshi we really need to talk…"

Futoshi at this let go of Kokoro's hand and loomed over his coffee, nibbling at his muffin every now and then.

"Futoshi, I've known you for a long time now and we have been such good friends but I think that's how I feel about you…a friend nothing more and I don't think its right for me to do this to you."

Futoshi's head was still looking down at his cup of coffee, not a flinch or an outburst came from the man Kokoro was sitting with.

"It's because of him isn't it…"

"Futoshi what are you-"

"Don't fucking lie to me Kokoro! I know what you have been doing with him, when you promised me that I would be the one."

Kokoro stared in shock at Futoshi's comment, how did he know about Mitsuru? Why didn't he mention something sooner?

"Futoshi how do you know about Mitsuru?"

"Zorome is useless when leaving his phone unattended, I saw the texts between him and Miku. Kokoro how could you break your promise with me? I was supposed to be your first remember."

Futoshi looked at Kokoro, she could see tears form at the corner of his eyes and guilt filled her.

"Futoshi…I am sorry but I can't help how I feel! I still want to be friends with you though!"

Futoshi suddenly shot up from his seat and stared down at Kokoro, she could tell he was hurting and it didn't matter what she said.

"I need to go…"

"Wait Futoshi-"

It was too late for Kokoro as Futoshi stormed out of the coffee shop. Kokoro felt like crying, she had never felt so bad before and instead of chasing Futoshi she thought it best to leave him alone.

* * *

"Kokoro, I'm sorry for telling Zorome! If I didn't then, it might have gone better with Futoshi…"

After arriving back from meeting up with Futoshi, Kokoro had burst into tears. Kokoro's head was in Miku's lap, the auburn haired girl was stroking Kokoro's head to help calm the girl down.

"It's not your fault Miku, I shouldn't have been such a coward and voiced how I felt ages ago to Futoshi."

Tears poured onto Miku's lap and the other girl couldn't help but feel bad for Kokoro and Futoshi. These things happen and Miku knew that Kokoro wasn't the girl Futoshi met all those years ago.

"You know Mitsuru is going to be picking you up soon, so why don't you try and not to think about Futoshi and enjoy what you have planned with Mitsuru."

Kokoro raised up from her position, she had completely forgotten that she was meeting up with Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru hasn't told me what we are doing yet? He only instructed me to bring an overnight bag with me…"

"Oh a secret is it? Well whatever rich boy has planned I'm sure it will be great!"

Kokoro chuckled at Miku's comment and decided to freshen herself up, she didn't want Mitsuru seeing her like this.

Making her way to the bathroom, Kokoro's thoughts still lingered over Futoshi. Kokoro had known Futoshi since they were teenagers and had been such good friends, but when he said he wanted something more with her she felt flattered that someone wanted her. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she still wondered why anyone would pick her.

BUZZ*

The buzzing of their apartment door echoed through the girls apartment. Realising that it was Mitsuru, Kokoro splashes her face in the sink to remove any evidence of tears.

"I'll get it!"

Hearing Miku grab the door, Kokoro continued to freshen up for Mitsuru. Emerging out of the bathroom, Kokoro could see Miku and Mitsuru talking, they seemed to be getting along well which really did please her.

"You ready to go Kokoro?"

Nodding at Mitsuru, Kokoro went to grab her bags and quickly giving Miku a hug, left with Mitsuru.

* * *

"Miku told me that you spoke to Futoshi…"

Kokoro continued to stare outside the car window, as Mitsuru sped through the city and forestry. The car journey had been quiet as Kokoro wasn't in the mood for talking.

"If you don't wish to discuss this with me I understand, but you did the right thing Kokoro."

Mitsuru's placed his hand on Kokoro's thigh, the small gesture causing Kokoro to squirm in her seat. Whenever Mitsuru touched her, there was always this feeling deep down that made her want more from him.

"We're here."

Pulling up at 2 large iron gates, Mitsuru dialled into the key pad by the gate. As the gate slowly opened, they drove through and entered into the grounds.

Driving through, Kokoro gasped at the destination they were approaching. It was a huge mansion, with cherry blossom trees lining by the drive up to it. As Mitsuru drove up, he went around the fountain that was in the front of the house and parked up by the entrance of the Mansion, there was men in a black suits awaiting them.

Exiting out of the vehicle, Kokoro was still speechless by the building before her. This type of lifestyle will never stop amazing her.

"Welcome Mr Chlorophytum and Miss Otona, let me take your bags for you."

Several of the suited men went and grabbed the luggage out of the boot of the car, then entered back into the mansion carrying Kokoro and Mitsuru's belongings.

"Thank you Werner. Kokoro let me show you around."

Grabbing hold of her hand, Mitsuru dashed into the building with Kokoro. It was just as stunning inside as it was out, it was styled in an Edwardian design. The mansion had 12 bedrooms, Kitchen with its own kitchen staff, living room, dining room, spa, outdoor and indoor pool, it even had its own cinema.

"This is the room we will be staying in, but the best thing about this room is it has its own balcony which overlooks the gardens. Here come and have a look!"

The room that Kokoro was staying in was coloured in creams and golds, with delicate flower work around. As Mitsuru opened a set of art noveau styled French doors, Kokoro glided over and stood onto the room's balcony.

Kokoro's eyes sparkled at the scenery before her, the gardens were beautiful. There was a massive lake that she could see geese glide into, every possible flower was in that garden and in the further distance there was a maze made from rose bushes. It looked like paradise to Kokoro and all what she wanted to do was run through the gardens.

"Mitsuru…this place is just mesmerizing!"

"Thank you, this is mine and my mother's home."

From the corner of her eye, Kokoro saw how the light shone in his eyes. Blushing at how happy Mitsuru was, she decided to rest her head on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her, the couple stared at the gardens.

"Mitsuru, didn't your father live here too?"

Kokoro could feel Mitsuru tense at the question she had just asked. Glancing up in his arms, Kokoro noticed that he was frowning.

"My father was never home…he was either at the office or with his Mistress."

"Mistress!?"

Shocked at what Mitsuru had told Kokoro, Kokoro saw that the frown was still on Mitsuru's face.

"Yes, Mistress…that woman is my half-brother's mother. If my father could, he would have Alpha running the business but his fellow associates didn't see it fit to have his bastard child running APE. They believed it would cause scandal for APE and they didn't want to tarnish the company's reputation. My father and that woman are the reason why my mother is dead and I will never forgive them for it."

Kokoro reached out and cupped Mitsuru's cheek, as to comfort the hurting man she was embracing. She never knew that Mitsuru went through all this, how it must feel that your father was with another woman must have been difficult for him as a child.

Mitsuru placed his hand on top of Kokoro's, his eyes squinting as if in pain from the memories that he had brought up. Kokoro pulled Mitsuru down and kissed him passionately.

First tense at the sudden kiss, Mitsuru soften into Kokoro and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. Her hands roamed through his hair and soon started tugging his hair to deepen the kiss. Mitsuru picked Kokoro up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still continuing the kiss Mitsuru carried Kokoro back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Their kissing became more fierce and passionate, as their tongues interlaced with each other as Mitsuru's hands explored Kokoro's body. He pushed Kokoro's plait to the side and soon his hands made their way under Kokoro's blouse and he unhooked the bra she was wearing.

Throwing the piece of fabric to the floor, Mitsuru pulls Kokoro's blouse up to see her breasts. They were raising and falling at a quick pace due to her lack of breath, he leans down and begins to suck causing Kokoro to moan out.

"M-Mitsuru…p-please!"

Mitsuru knew that the woman underneath him wanted more and hiking up her skirt pulled her knickers away from her body. As he unbuttoned his jeans, Mitsuru pulled free his manhood and not giving Kokoro any warning pushed himself into her.

Kokoro moaned out in pleasure and surprise. Pinning her hands above her head, Mitsuru kept pounding into the woman. Rocking back and forth together, Kokoro was wet and warm for him. She kept moaning and calling out his name which was driving Mitsuru further to the edge.

"KOKORO!?"

Releasing into Kokoro, Mitsuru collapsed on top. Sweat was glistening on both of their foreheads, still heavily breathing as to help catch their breath. Mitsuru was wedged in between Kokoro's breasts and he snuggled in further. Kokoro smiled at the act Mitsuru had done and lightly placed a kiss on his head.

Rising up from his position, Mitsuru moved so he was eye to eye with Kokoro and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"I have another surprise for you."

Mitsuru buttoning up his jeans, went to help Kokoro up from the bed. Passing her bra back but as she went for her knickers, Mitsuru quickly went for them and put them in his pocket.

"You won't need these anytime soon."

Kokoro blushed at Mitsuru's boldness and took his hand as they made their way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Walking through Mitsuru's family home, they made it to the backdoors that lead onto the gardens. Waiting by the French doors was Werner, he gave Kokoro and Mitsuru a small bow.

"It's ready for you sir."

"Thank you Werner."

Walking hand in hand, Kokoro and Mitsuru walked through the gardens. They walked past the lake and over a little bridge that went over to a large wall of orange Rhododendron's.

Hidden in between the orange blossom was a wooden door, Mitsuru pulled out an old fashioned key and open the secret door.

What was on the other side, was a hexagonal, wooden gazebo which had wisteria's wrapped and dangling from the outdoor building. In the centre was a table with a candle lit dinner awaiting them, Kokoro couldn't believe how romantic the scene was before her.

"Mitsuru!"

Taking her to the gazebo, Mitsuru pulled a chair for Kokoro to sit on and made his way over to his seat.

"Here would you like some champagne?"

Going into the silver ice bucket that was beside them, Mitsuru picked up the bottle and poured a glass for Kokoro. Kokoro took the glass and looked around at the scenery before her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, no one had ever done anything like this for her.

"To us…"

Mitsuru raised his glass as if ready to cheers with the beauty he was dining with. Kokoro raised her glass and cheers with Mitsuru.

"To us!"

* * *

Apologises for the delay in getting chapters out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading and to all your support!

Kisserofdeath~


	9. Chapter 9

**Office Play**

Kokoro is a shy and quiet young woman, but when a job position becomes available at one of the biggest companies in the world she meets Mitsuru. A cold and secretive man who is currently running the business in his father's absence. Kokoro starts to find her boss interesting and opens herself up to more deeper and darker desires.

 **Disclaimer *I do not own these characters as they belong to the creators of Darling in the Franxx***

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Months had flown by since Kokoro was taken to Mitsuru's family home, they had stayed the whole weekend which was full of adventures and sexual activities.

Their relationship had blossomed, and Mitsuru had discussed with Kokoro on keeping their relationship a secret from the company as it could cause them trouble.

Kokoro agreed with this as she didn't want her associates to think she was sleeping with her boss to gain power within APE.

However, they did tell some of their closest friends whom they could trust about their relationship. As Miku already knew about Kokoro and Mitsuru's relationship, they had decided to tell Goro and Ichigo. The other couple were thrilled that Mitsuru and Kokoro were seeing each other and over the past few months had become extremely close with them, but shockingly they had become closer with another couple, Hiro and Zero Two.

During some point in their time together, Mitsuru must have spoken with Hiro and things were a lot better between them. Kokoro never knew what the broken promise was but also what they had discussed, she knew that in time Mitsuru would tell her and she would be there to listen.

Mitsuru had changed himself, he had changed his hairstyle which did not amuse his fathers company partners. From sleeked back, it was now short and spikey showing more of his face. Kokoro really liked his new look and of course this earned her brownie points in the bedroom.

Kokoro told Zorome that she was now in a relationship with Mitsuru, which her friend wasn't thrilled about as Futoshi was still his best friend, but he advised his friend that if she was happy that's all that mattered.

Typing on her computer, Kokoro glanced over at Mitsuru. He was on the phone with a client and there were times she couldn't help but stare at him. Kokoro was always amazed at how Professional he was with her still, no one at APE would suspect that the two of them were sleeping together.

KNOCK, KNOCK*

Removing herself off from her computer, Kokoro made her way to Mitsuru's office door. Opening the white door, Kokoro came face to face with Nana and a man named Hachi Stamen, who Kokoro had met a few times at some of Mitsuru's important meetings or conferences.

Hachi was roughly the same age as Nana and has shaved, blue hair. He was a man with very little words and always had an unemotional expression on his face.

"Good Morning Miss Pistil and Mr Stamen, Mr Chlorophytum is currently on a phone call with a client but if you would like to take a seat he will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Miss Otona."

Nana and Hachi made their way to the chairs that were placed before Mitsuru's desk. As the pair sat, Kokoro made her way back to her desk to pick up some paper work for Mitsuru, as she made her way over to Mitsuru's desk, he had just finished his call and his attention was now with the people sitting in front of him.

"Nana…Hachi, what can I do for you so early this morning?"

Kokoro placing the pieces of paper down of the desk, caught a glance of Nana's face which looked rather troubled.

"Mitsuru, we thought we would inform you that your brother, Alpha, will be coming into the office today."

Mitsuru was taken aback by the news Nana had just sprung on him, leaning forward Mitsuru peered over to the woman.

"Why is Alpha coming to APE? Surely my father didn't agree to this!?"

"Well apparently Mr Chlorophytum agreed to this visit but told us to not inform you. Both Hachi and I didn't agree with this as we believe he is up to something."

Mitsuru leaned back in his chair, with his fingers interlaced, Mitsuru was deep in thought as to why his father would not inform him of the sudden visit.

"Miss Otona, please can you get me a coffee. Nana…Hachi would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

"Same."

Kokoro nodded her head slightly and made her way out of the office to the kitchen area. Kokoro was extremely curious as to why Mitsuru's brother would want to come to APE?

Arriving in the staff kitchen, Kokoro started making the coffee, thoughts swirled her mind as to why Alpha was coming to the office.

Her stomach churned at the thought that Mitsuru's brother had found out about their relationship, however Kokoro soon realised that it wasn't just that thought alone that made her feel sick but the smell of the coffee.

Dashing to the nearest toilet, Kokoro had emptied out this morning's breakfast. A light trickle of sweat glistened her forehead, she continued to throw up for a few minutes until she managed to completely empty her stomach.

Freshening herself up in the toilets', Kokoro returned to her task of making the coffee for her boss. It took all her strength not to throw up again, the smell was literally killing her and she was extremely pale when she returned to Mitsuru's office.

Placing the cup of coffee down, Kokoro had just caught the last of their conversation. Only thinking if she had not of thrown up, she might have been able to get more information for Alpha's surprise visit.

"Thank you, Nana, and Hachi for informing me, I will contact you once I have met with my brother."

The pair stood and gave a small bow to Mitsuru, leaving him alone with his assistant. Mitsuru made his way over to Kokoro and a look of concern was showing on his face.

"Kokoro, are you okay?"

"I do apologise for taking so long, I wasn't very well."

A palm went to Kokoro's forehead and Kokoro blushed at the act of kindness Mitsuru was showing her.

"You don't seem to have temperature? Don't push yourself, if you are not feeling well you can finish early today?"

Mitsuru's hands moved down to the backs of her arms, Kokoro stared up to Mitsuru's piercing deep green eyes.

"Isn't that sweet that my brother cares so much for his assistant!?"

The couple twisted on the spot to see Mitsuru's brother, Alpha, leaning on the doorframe to the office. He was wearing a navy suit that looked very expensive and a white shirt underneath. Alpha had a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk slid onto his face.

"Alpha…what brings you to my company?"

Mitsuru had moved to stand in front of Kokoro, as if to shield her from his brother. Mitsuru had seen what his brother was capable of and didn't want him hurting the woman he cared for.

"Papa's company brother! Don't forget that."

Alpha gracefully made his way over to the couch that was placed at the back of the office, he moved like a panther, steady and posed as if ready to attack. With a thin, sleek leg he crossed it over the other and gazed over to Kokoro and Mitsuru.

"As I have arranged some important meetings here, I wanted to take this opportunity to see my Brother but also to invite both, you and Miss Otona, to a formal dinner round mine. This is my way of apologising for the way I treated you both at the Annual Ball."

"We'll think about it- "

"I won't take no for an answer brother. It will be round mine this Friday at 7:30pm, don't be late."

Not giving Mitsuru a chance to respond back, Mitsuru had exited out of the office. Giving a smile and wave, he left Mitsuru and Kokoro speechless at his invitation.

Mitsuru's hand flew to his temples and started to rub as a headache was beginning to form. Alpha was always like this, demanding and never giving other people a chance to stand up for themselves, he was his father's son after all.

"Look I will contact Alpha and inform him that we cannot attend."

"I think we should go."

Mitsuru eyes widen at Kokoro's response, how could she agree to go to Alpha's for dinner after the way he treated her.

"I believe your brother is trying to apologise and out of respect we should go. This could also be a good thing for your relationship with you brother, Mitsuru."

His fingers rubbing his temples again, couldn't of thought anything worse than going to dinner round his brothers. Mitsuru could never understand how forgiving Kokoro could be and smiled down at her.

"Okay, we'll go."

* * *

Miku with her bags of shopping, stepped into her apartment to hear the unpleasant sound of someone retching.

Placing her shopping bags down on their breakfast bar, Miku heads towards the direction of the unpleasant noises and notices they are emitting from the bathroom.

As Miku pushed open the bathroom door, the site before her made her heart go. Kokoro was kneeling over the toilet, her face pale and tired.

"Kokoro!?"

Miku rushed to her friend's side and pushed aside Kokoro's hair, lightly stroking her back in soothing motions to help ease the girl's sickness.

"Want me to get you anything?"

Kokoro shakily got up from her position, lifting herself so she was now sitting on the toilet, gave her worried flatmate a small smile.

"Could you get me some water please?"

"Sure."

Miku left Kokoro and went to get her friend a glass of water, going into the kitchen she got what Kokoro needed and picked up a shopping bag that was on the breakfast bar.

Entering the bathroom, Miku gave Kokoro her water and making sure that her friend was okay started unloading the contents from the shopping bag.

"Thank you Miku, I haven't stopped being sick today! I think I might be coming down with something."

"That's alright, well you better book yourself a doctor's appointment just to make sure."

Miku opened the bathroom cupboard and unloaded some more toiletries. Kokoro looking at her friend noticed her putting some tampons away. Kokoro paled even more at the item Miku had just put away.

When was the last time she had a period? It must have been over a few weeks now?

'I've been on the pill though since I started having sex? So, I can't possibly be pregnant…right?'

These thoughts swirled around and around Kokoro's mind as her flatmate was busy talking to her. Shooting upright from her seat, Kokoro made a mad dash to the front door whilst grabbing her handbag.

"Kokoro?!"

"I need to get something, I'll be back Miku."

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Kokoro had returned from her travels with what she needed.

There on the side was the pregnancy test and Kokoro was waiting to see what the results had been.

The trip to the chemist was a struggle as everyone knew everyone in the neighbourhood she was from, she managed to avoid bumping into someone she knew but her mind was a mess with what she was trying to process.

The timer was on and Kokoro felt like it had been hours that had passed not seconds.

What if she was pregnant? How was she supposed to tell Mitsuru and what if something got leaked out to APE? She always knew she wanted to be a mother but was she ready to be one?

A thought of a small child with curly olive locks running up to her crossed her mind, a smile appeared on Kokoro's face and she knew that she wanted to be a mother but even if she was ready for this was Mitsuru?

They had only been together for a few months, they hadn't reached a year yet but dread spread through her at how he might react if she was.

BEEP*

The beeping of the timer brought Kokoro back to reality and with a shaky hand reached out to pick up the test.

Eyes glossy with the fresh sting of tears, looked down at the two red lines that were crossed together. This confirmed it for Kokoro.

"I'm Pregnant…"

* * *

Thanks for reading and open for feedback!

Kisserofdeath~


End file.
